Mixed Threath of Pain
by Shui-chan
Summary: El amor de Ryu no pudo ser correspondido, no porque su amado no quisiera, sino porque otra persona lo evitó. Toma medidas drásticas... No, esa no es la verdad... Sus dos cartas no son leídas...


"Definitivamente... Los días algunas veces empiezan y crees que nada puede ser peor, eso es porque aún no sabes cómo termina.  
Las cosas siempre pueden ser peores, eso es llamado "consuelo de idiotas" Mi preferido.  
No suelo escribir, no es algo que me deshaogue, pero, aquí entre tú y yo, te diré un secreto... Es lo único que me queda por hacer.  
Estoy completamente solo, no me extrañaría que el mundo se deshiciese allí afuera, pero ha dejado de importarme... Porque... te contaré otro secreto... Allí afuera, nunca le he importado a nadie.  
No me estoy deshaogando contigo, ni te escribo porque sea tu culpa... simplemente me quitaste a mi razón de vida, a la única persona que me hacía sonreír, muy debajo de esta capa de inocencia.  
Eres tú quien debería estar aquí, no yo. Pero bueno, peco por ser bueno, tú por parecer divino. Los errores en los perfectos no los quieren ver, ya están titulados de omnipotentes. Los imperfectos marginados, en verdad genios, sólo erran... No te parece interesante? Pues a mí no, lo razono porque lo he comprendido en estos últimos días aquí. Y te lo digo, porque tú eres la divinidad y yo el sacrificio.  
Simplemente lastimando has conseguido lo que querías, esas heridas sangran y a ti no te importa. Son una plaga, que se ha extendido hasta mí, y poco a poco me mata. Me asfixia, sabes? Y tú te quedas inmóvil, solamente ovservando cómo muero. Te odio.  
Quien era mío, pasó a ser tuyo, ambos dioses! Yo era su ídolo! Me lo quitaste con esa mirada sádica, esos ojos esquivos y esa bestia enjaulada! Amó a un enfermo, y dejó a su único amor sincero... Porque tú no lo amas, qué sientes? lástima? No,no... qué ingénuo... Tú no sientes nada.  
Ya estoy harto de permanecer aquí, escondido... Miles de sirenas me buscan, pero su sonido me sumerge más en mí, me asusta... Qué pasará cuando me encuentren y vean lo que sucedió? Llorará? Será capaz de siquiera mostrarme una lágrima? O también lo obligarás a callar?  
Ya no tengo casi tinta, ni palabras... Sólo me queda una eternidad de odio y millones de lágrimas. Me quitaste mi vida, mi destino, mi alma... Alejaste su amor, mi todo... nada... a él, su calor... su tierna mirada... la inocencia verdadera, mi reflejo, mi cura... tal vez un sueño, una tibia ilusión etérea... La utopía que arruinaste, demostrándome que era efímera... No te privaste, simplemente me lo quitaste... Ahora permanezco solo, arrumbado en el olvido, en su memoria pero no con cariño, simplemente una voz rezonando lebemente, una caricia pasajera que calmara su llanto, un Dios para adorar, una relación platónica que evité y ahora deseo... Porque lo amo, y tú no lo viste, ni él supo apreciarlo, ni yo quise soportar... Por eso ahora voy a olvidarlo, y tú a leer esta carta, para que sepan cómo me destruyeron, como arrancaron mis alas... Destrozaron mis sueños... No no... él no tiene la culpa, has sido tú... Solamente tú.  
Y sabes qué? Te contaré otro secreto.  
La mancha roja del sobre, es sangre"

-Do...ko...ni...mo...to...ma...ra...na...i...mi...ta...sa...na...i...e...mo...tion...shi...ka...to...ki...me...te...o...i...ko...se...yo...fu...r...ru...,...e...t...te...r...ru...sha...i...i...n...na...s...s...se...ka...ii...no...nu...nu...,...ke...,...mi...,...chi...o...ne...ra...te...,...ta...do...ri...tsuku...basho...e...i... want to new...world...- Miró el televisor "Alcanzado así la cima, con su nuevo cd dedicado a su prometido Eiri Yuki" - ... - Se acercó un poco a la ventana. El viento voló suavemente sus verdes cabellos. Tomó la carta y la arrojó - Si debe leerla, así será, sino... Por lo menos yo sabré cuánto lo amé... - Rió lebemente y se arrodilló en la ventana, cerró los ojos y permaneció así unos minutos - el viento parece tibio comparado con la gélida sensación que me provoca recordarlo... - Volvió a reir...

-Y ahora... ojalá que él pueda saber que yo lo amé, y que siento haber estado con la persona equivocada... Si debe leer la carta así será, sino... moriré con la verdad... - Rió y dejó que la brisa lavara su rostro.

Ambas cartas se cruzaron, en una rápida improvisación.  
Ambos cuerpos se arrojaron, dejando atrás todo hilo de dolor.  
Sus ojos se detuvieron, en un trozo de papel.  
Uno alcanzó a leer "Sólo para el que sabe que es mi ídolo, sepa que lo amo" y el otro "Para que sepas que mi corazón siempre fue tuyo, Ryuichi"  
La realidad es más fuerte que la utopía.  
Ellos no pudieron evitar la caída.

Las hojas yacen ahora, donde nadie las lee, donde nadie las busca... donde no preguntan por ellas sin interesarse en qué dicen... Donde las manchas de sangre se mezclaron y fueron una... En el único lugar que pudieron ser sinceras y morir... Perdidas. 


End file.
